Aloha Stitch I
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo goes to Stitch's world and meet everyone. This story follows the story that takes place during Lilo and Stitch 2 Stitch has a Glich.


**Aloha Stitch **

**Part 1**

In the Gummi Ship:

"Hey Sora come take a look at this." Riku said.

Sora came over and looked at the mentor, "Is that a new world?"

"I was hoping you would know who lives there." Riku said.

Sora thought for a moment and said, "It looks familiar but I can't place my finger on it. Let's take a closer look. I should be able to tell by then."

Riku nodded and landed on the world.

On the World:

They looked around to see a beach and the ocean. There were a lot of people out in about on the beach.

"This place does seem peaceful." Yakumo said.

Sora started to think again then he got it snapping his fingers.

"Now I remember this is where one of my summons lives. He's name is—" Sora started.

He cut off by a blue blur ramming into Sora. Sora fell back but smiled slightly at the blue thing on his chest. Sora tried to sit up but the blue thing started to lick his face.

"Ok Ok! It's good to see you too." Sora laughed as it licked his face.

His friends looked at each other than back at Sora.

"Uhh Sora…Should we be worried?" Yakumo asked.

"Ok you need to get off me." Sora said and the thing back off.

But not before giving Sora one last lick and Sora sighed. Sora sat up trying to wipe the green spit off his face and the thing saw Sora's friends. It started to growl at them and they got ready.

"Whoa Hold it everyone." Sora said quickly.

Sora stood up and explained, "This is Stitch. He's the summon I told you about. He's very strong, very brave, and very loyal. Stitch those are my friends Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo. They're my close friends which I trust with my life."

"Well hello Stitch." Riku said.

"Aloha!" Stitch said.

"Aloha?" Yakumo asked.

"It means hello here." Sora said.

"Stitch! Stitch where are you?" called a girl's voice.

They looked to see a young girl about the age of seven come into view.

Stitch smiled and went over to her, "Aloha Lilo."

Lilo looked at the others and asked, "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Sora. That's Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo. We're friends of Stitch."

"Really? I'm Lilo. I'm also a friend of Stitch."

"Really? Well looks like we have a friend in common." Sora pointed out.

Lilo nodded and told them she had to go home. Stitch offered for them to come with them so they could meet everyone else and they agreed. When they got there, they were met by another girl but she was older than Lilo. She said her name was Nani and then they met two aliens named Jumba and Pleakley. They told them who they were and then they asked some questions. One of the questions was if Nani was Lilo's mother. Nani said no that she was Lilo's sister and that their parents had died.

When it was time to go to bed, Nani allowed them to stay there and they thanked her. The next morning, Nani told Lilo she was going to be late and went back to the Kitchen to do the dishes.

"Ok guys I think one of us should stick around Lilo and Stitch to make sure no Heartless attack them." Sora explained.

They agreed and Sora said, "I'll go with them today."

"Hurry up you two!" Nani shouted before saying to Jumba and Pleakley, "Hey can you guys help me? It's family night and I want the house clean."

"Oh not me." Jumba said before putting his cup on top of the pile of dishes Nani had before standing up, "I have very important project I've been working on."

Nani set the dishes in the sink and gasped, "No more crop circles!"

Jumba groaned and said as he walked away, "All the other aliens get to make them."

"What about you?" Nani asked Pleakley.

"Can't help you Nani. I have a very full day of Human Research ahead of me."

"You mean watching talk shows and reading gossip magazines?" Nani questioned.

"Yeah it takes it out of you." Pleakley answered.

Lilo and Stitch finally came in and Lilo asked, "Can we take the hovercraft today? Please."

"You know I think it's too dangerous. Beside someone may see you."Nani said.

"Pleasssseeee!" Lilo and Stitch begged.

Nani nodded, "Alright you can take it if you can find it."

Lilo, Stitch, and Sora left the house and Nani smiled.

"I hid it so good this time they'll never—"Nani started.

But was cut off when she heard Lilo and Stitch yell, "Thanks Nani!"

Nani looked to see Lilo and Stitch riding in the hovercraft and Sora sitting on the back of it.

As they took off Nani groaned, "I got to find a better hiding place for that thing."

The hovercraft went at a good speed and everyone joined the ride. When they got close to the Hula class location, they parked the hovercraft nearby and ran the rest of the way. They got into the class and the teacher said he had an announcement.

"In three days is our towns Mayday celebration and here's the best part. There will be a hula competition. Each of you will create an original Hula and the one that best expresses the Aloha spirit well led our hula as the winning dance."

Stitch and Sora smiled saying to Lilo, "You. You. You."

The teacher gave them the rest of class time to come up with an idea for the celebration. Lilo joined the girls and they started to talk. It seemed to be going good until they brought up their mother's. Lilo looked upset as she thought of her mother. Sora sighed slightly knowing Lilo was upset. The teacher noticed too because he called Lilo over. He showed her a book of the past winners and one was Lilo's late mother.

The teacher gave her the photo of her mother to help her. Sora and Stitch went over and sat next to Lilo. She saw them the photo and they smiled. Then Lilo showed it off to the class and they were surprised. As soon as class let out most of the girl went running out.

"Come on Lilo. Let's go home and tell Nani. I'm sure she would love to hear this." Sora said.

Lilo smiled and then the girl name Myrtle said, "Hey Lilo maybe your dog can take a picture of me when I win the competition."

"How do you know you're going to win?" Sora asked.

"I think it's pretty well known that I'm the best dancer in the seven year old division." Myrtle said.

"I don't know. I think maybe I can win." Lilo said.

"Hello you're a stinky dancer and anything you come up with is going to be stinky." Myrtle said.

Lilo growled and tried to get to Myrtle but was stopped by Sora and Stitch.

"Your never be like your mom." Myrtle said.

The three of them gasped as Myrtle said, "Never."

Lilo glared Sora and Stitch as Sora said, "I'm going to get in trouble for this."

Sora and Stitch released Lilo who said, "That's it."

Stitch pulled out a camera and said, "Smile."

As Stitch snapped pictures, Lilo fought with Myrtle. They fought until the teacher broke them up. Soon they were standing in front of Nani's house as the teacher told her what had happened.

"As you can see there was a little disagreement…again." The teacher said.

Nani sighed and looked at Lilo.

Lilo whispered to Stitch, "Next time flush the evidence."

"Flush." Stitch restated.

As this was happening Yakumo noticed that the living room was still a mess. Thinking quickly she used a speed boost to get it clean in record time. As Nani asked the teacher to come in, she was surprised to see the living clean and Yakumo holding a broom.

"Oh hey Nani. I saw how busy you were so I thought I'd help you clean." Yakumo said with a smile.

"Well thank you Yakumo." Nani said with a small sigh.

Yakumo smiled again and said, "And this must be Lilo's teacher. I'm Yakumo."

"Aloha Yakumo." The teacher said.

"You guys talk; me and my friends have to take care of some things." Yakumo said before roughly grabbing Sora's arm.

Yakumo pulled him into the Kitchen where Kairi waited.

Sora looked confused and asked, "Where's Riku?"

"Making sure Jumba and Pleakley don't get out and embarrass Lilo." Kairi explained.

Riku came back into the Kitchen, "Ok we should be good until the teacher leaves. Now Sora care to explain why you let Lilo fight Myrtle?"

"I wasn't going at first but then Myrtle insulted Lilo about not being like her mother." Sora explained.

They looked surprised and Yakumo commented, "That's button she shouldn't have pressed."

They listened as the teacher told Lilo not to get into anymore trouble or she would be out of the competition. Lilo continued to promise that she would be good and she wanted to be in the competition.

"Don't worry. I've seen the error of my ways. I'll be good from now on and be the best Hula dancer ever. You'll see. I can do it!" Lilo said.

Then Lilo said, "There's no way I can do this."

The teacher had left a while ago and now they were outside. Sora was with Lilo and Stitch in the little tree house as his friends helped around the house.

"Oh come on Lilo." Sora said.

Lilo sighed, "Just because my mom was a great Hula dancer doesn't mean I am. The only thing  
I know I got from her is…well…Nani…"

Lilo looked at Stitch who made a face.

"What if Myrtle is right and everything I do is stinky? Maybe I'm just stinky…like cheese." Lilo said.

Stitch said something and Sora said, "Don't listen to Myrtle ok? She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Lilo brought out the picture of her mother and then hung it up on one of the walls.

"I'll never be like her." Lilo said sadly.

Sora looked at Lilo and then at the picture as did Stitch. Sora looked up and saw some flowers. He got an idea and whispered something to Stitch. Stitch climbed up the tree and carefully picked one of the flowers. Then he placed it in Lilo's hair and grabbed the picture. Lilo looked surprised for a moment then turned around. She saw Sora holding her mother's picture in his right hand and a clean plate in the other. Lilo looked at her reflection and gasped slightly as she looked at both of them.

Lilo took the flower out of her hair and asked, "You think I can do it?"

Stitch said, "We do together."

"Yeah and I'll help as well as my friends." Sora said with a smile.

Lilo smiled and placed the flower back in her hair, "Let win this thing. Okey."

Lilo held out her hand and Stitch took it, "Dookey."

Sora smiled glad to have cheered her up. So Sora watched as they named off their ideas. They needed some work as none of the ideas worked out. They decide to hang from the side of the bed to see if it would help. Soon Nani came upstairs and started to talk about a Family Night before asking what they were doing.

"We need to increase the flow of blood to our brains to make us think better. Because we only have one day and twenty three hours—"Lilo said.

"and sixteen minutes." Stitch added.

"And sixteen minutes to come up with a winning idea. So please leave us alone to think." Lilo said.

"Please." Stitch restated.

So Nani dragged them off the bed so they could have their Family Fun Night. Since it was Family Fun Night, Sora and his friends decided they should stay out of it. But they did watch the movie at least. As Nani brought out snacks, Stitch dove face first into the Nachos eating them like crazy. Stitch stopped when he heard Lilo sigh and reached into his mouth pulling out a candy cockroach.

Stitch offered it Lilo, "Cockroach."

"I'm too upset to eat." Lilo stated.

So Stitch re-ate it as Lilo said, "I'm Hula less."

Nani told it was going to be alright and told her to watch the movie. The movie was an old black and white movie but it was still pretty good. Of course at parts were they were supposed to scream Lilo and Stitch laughed. Jumba and Pleakley snaked on the candy eyes that Nani had made while they watched the movie.

Suddenly Stitch's eyes glowed green and he shook a little so he looked at himself but he didn't see anything wrong. Stitch's eyes glowed again and then one of his extra arms grew. Stitch looked confused as he pulled it back in. Suddenly everything grew and he was thrown against the wall.

Sora went over to him and asked, "Stitch are you ok?"

Stitch nodded but then everything started to mess up. His eyes glowed green and he went crazy attacking the table. Food flew everywhere as Stitch jumped off. Sora held him down but Stitch was still acting up. Sora released Stitch as he calmed down. Jumba looked back at Stitch to see what was wrong.

When he saw Stitch's eyes glow green he gasped quietly, "Oh No."

Stitch gasped and ran upstairs.

"Stitch wait." Sora said.

Then Sora noticed Jumba walking out of the house and wondered what he was up to. Sora decided to leave it for now and went up to check on Stitch. He found Stitch sitting with a picture in front of him. Sora went over and watched as Stitch erased some of the color from the picture.

"What's that Stitch?" Sora asked.

Stitch handed him the picture and Sora looked at it. It was a bad drawing of Stitch that was mostly blue except for the part that Stitch just erased. Sora looked at the corner of the picture and saw a color key. White means bad, Blue means good.

"This is for your goodness level. Did Lilo make this?" Sora said.

Stitch nodded and sighed. Before Sora could say anything, they heard someone coming up the stairs. Worried Stitch ran and hid under the bed.

"Stitch?" Lilo asked coming to the top.

Lilo saw Sora and he said, "He's under the bed Lilo."

So Lilo went over followed by Sora and looked under the bed. There was Stitch looking upset so Lilo crawled under the bed. Sora didn't because he knew he would never fit under there.

Then Lilo said, "Once there was a boy with big puffy hair who loved meatloaf a lot. So he put the leftovers in his pillowcase. But that night a buzzard flew into the window and tried to eat the meatloaf. Trashed the whole house and do you know who that boy was?"

Sora watched as Stitch shook his head and Lilo stated, "Elvis."

"Really?" Sora asked surprised.

"True story." Lilo stated.

"I think Stitch feels better." Stitch said.

"Even Elvis slipped up sometimes but he never stopped trying. And neither can we." Lilo said.

"Yeah you guys will think of something for the Hula. Don't worry." Sora said.

Then they gasped and said, "Elvis."


End file.
